


"Have you ever fallen in love?"

by fantasize



Category: EXID (Band), Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Tumblr Prompt, heeni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasize/pseuds/fantasize
Summary: Two lonely friends named Kim Heechul and Ahn Heeyeon share an intimate conversation at a party, which changes their relationship.





	"Have you ever fallen in love?"

**Author's Note:**

> based on a cute tumblr prompt teehee :)

 

Hani was always a very lively person, often the life of every party.

 

However, for some odd reason, tonight she wasn’t feeling it. She sat by herself in the corner, watching as her celebrity friends lived it up, dancing with each other and downing shots. She looked down at her hands, fingers quivering a little as she tried not to think about things too much.

 

“Something wrong?” A familiar person voiced above her. She looked up to see Heechul, dressed up in a nice suit and tie, brown hair brushing his forehead. Hani faked a smile. “Nothing’s wrong. You go have fun, Heechul Oppa.” 

 

“Makdoongie,” Heechul whispered, bending down to face her. “I can always tell when something’s wrong.” 

 

Hani bit her lip, legs jittery due to nervousness. “I’m fine, trust me.” 

 

“Thinking about things too much again?” 

 

“Maybe.” Hani replied, sighing. Heechul took a seat beside her, placing his warm hand on her shaking one. “What’s wrong?” He asked gently, looking concerned. “I’m not feeling very good, that’s all.” She answered, holding back tears. 

 

“Do you miss your family?”

 

“Yes,” She replied immediately. 

 

“Are you worried about Solji and EXID?”

 

“Yes,” She replied once again.

 

“Are you feeling lonely?”

 

This time, instead of replying, Hani turned around to face the older man. “How do you just know everything?” She questioned, eyes shining with water. Heechul smiled sadly. “You and me have a lot of common, Heeyeon. If you ever need to cry, don’t be afraid to call me. I’ll happily be there for you.” He said earnestly.

 

A tear slid down her cheek, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled nice, like home. All she needed was someone to just tell her that it was okay to cry, that it was normal to have feelings like a normal human being.

 

“Want to dance?” Heechul asked, and Hani laughed through her tears. She pulled back. “Like this?” Heechul shrugged. “Why not? Plus, it’s so crowded here that no one will even notice.”

 

Hani took his hand as she giggled, heading to an open space on the dance floor. They moved together at a slow pace, bopping their heads to the rhythm while avoiding eye contact.

 

“Have you ever fallen in love?” Heechul suddenly asked.

 

Hani, who was startled at the question and  _ very  _ f lustered, shook her head timidly. “Not in a long while.” Heechul flashed his classic smile and reached for Hani’s free hand, bringing it up to his chest to place it on his beating heart.

 

“Would you like to?”

 

Hani nervously laughed. “You’re very sure of yourself, like always.” Heechul raised an eyebrow. “And yet, you’re blushing.” The girl looked down at her feet shyly, suddenly growing self aware of her heating face. “You’re so annoying!” She said like a shy school girl, pulling her hand away from his chest.

 

Heechul watched a shy Hani walk away, a smile on his face as he tucked his hands into his pockets. “Ah, Makdoongie. One of a kind. Thank you for always making me happier.” He whispered quietly to himself.

 

Little did he know that he had brought back the smile on her face as well.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written anything in so long so if this is low quality and super short i'm soRRY :(


End file.
